


lend a hand

by ghostie_withthemostie



Series: Rick dick ficlets [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, grandpa dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on something interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	lend a hand

**Author's Note:**

> it's smol it's not much. hope you enjoy it anyway~

“Y-you caught me.”

You feel the blood creep into your cheeks.

Rick is leaning back against the counter in the garage, pants open wide enough to leave his swollen cock free, one fist leisurely stroking it up and down. Your eyes track the movement hungrily.

“I’d say I was just thinking about you but that would-I’d be lying.” Rick shuts his eyes briefly as his hand tightens around the base of his organ, and he pumps it twice, quickly, his breathing becoming heavy. He regards you through half-lidded eyes. “You’ll do, though. Why don’t you j-just…,” he lets his head fall back, moaning long and low. You wet your lips, your breath picking up.

His voice, when he speaks again, holds a world of dark promise, “Get over here.”

You obey with alacrity.


End file.
